Cooking Together
by anaktarbak
Summary: Klik untuk langsung menuju TKP. Ga suka? ya ga usah dibaca :P RnR!


Persona 3 Fanfiction

Shinjiro x Minako

Cooking Together

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff (?)

**Disclaimer: **Persona 3 Portable itu punya ATLUS. Ngarti teu maneh?

**Warning: **tidak sebagus yang klian kira :P

Malam minggu saat musim gugur, Minako hanya menonton TV di ruang tamu ditemani oleh Koromaru yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Saat sedang menonton, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

" Hai~" Minako langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. " Ah, Shinji-kun!"

" Euh…maaf kalau tiba-tiba datang. Tadinya aku mau meneleponmu, hanya saja HP-ku habis baterai dan lupa di-_charge_," katanya.

" Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Akhirnya Shinjiro pun masuk. Setelah menggantungkan jaketnya, ia berjalan ke ruang tamu bersama Minako.

" Ngomong-ngomong, si anak emo kemana?" tanya Shinjiro sambil melihat sekeliling.

" Dia pergi bersama yang lainnya entah kemana," kata Minako. " Kupikir kau juga ikut bersamanya."

" Oh begitu." Shinji kemudian duduk di sebelah Koromaru. " Hey, Koro-chan." Sementara Shinjiro bermain bersama Koromaru, Minako sibuk di dapur. Beberapa menut kemudian, Minako pun kembali dari dapur.

" Ada apa?"

" Well…di lemari ataupun kulkas tak ada makanan hehe…" kata Minako. " Kalaupun ada, paling hanya ada sisa nasi tadi siang di _rice cooker_."

" Hmmm…" Shinjiro pun berpikir. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam dikepalanya. " Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk dimasak malam ini?"

" Hmm…boleh-boleh."

" Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti keburu supermarketnya tutup," kata Shinjiro. Setelah Minako mengambil mantel, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi.

Paullownia Mall

Setelah tiba di tujuan, mereka langsung pergi ke supermarket yang berada di Mall tersebut. Sesampai disana, mereka mengambil kereta dorong. Lalu mereka berkeliling. Saat sedang berkeliling…

" Tunggu." Shinjiro menghentikan langkahnya. " Kita mau masak apa?"

" Eh, benar juga. Hmm apa ya?" Minako berpikir sejenak. " Hmm…bagaimana kalau stew?"

" Stew? Hmm…boleh. Sini, kupilihkan bahan-bahannya. Kau yang bawa kereta dorongnya," kata Shinjiro. Akhirnya mereka membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat stew. Dan setelah berbelanja mereka kembali ke rumah.

Sesampai di rumah, mereka langsung menaruh belanjaannya di meja dapur. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, akhirnya Shinjiro bangkit dari sofa dan melipat lengan bajunya.

" Oke, ga usah pake lama. Kita mulai saja," kata Shinjiro dengan semangat '45. " Btw, celemek ada dimana ya?"

" Hmm? Di laci nomor dua dari atas," kata Minako.

" Oh, oke." Shinjiro langsung mengambil dua celemek. Saat dia memakai celemek warna biru. " Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata si bocah emo bisa masak."

" Yah…Nii-chan memang sering memasak sih. Kalau aku hanya bagian yang makannya saja," kata Minako.

" Terlihat dari wajahmu kok. Makanya, sekarang kuajari bagaimana caranya memasak." Akhirnya, Minako mengenakan celemek berwarna cerah dan mereka mulai memasak. Shinjiro bertugas memotong sayuran dan Minako memotong daging sapinya.

" Hei, bukan begitu caranya," kata Shinjiro.

" Eh?"

" Pinjam dulu." Shinjiro pun mengambil alih pisaunya. " Lihat cara memotongnya seperti." Shinjiro pun memotong dagingnya dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati.

" Hmm mengerti!"

" Ngerti 'kan? Sekarang coba kamu yang melakukan." Shinjiro memberi pisaunya kepada Minako. Saat mencoba memotong.

" Ouch!" Telunjuk Minako tak sengaja teriris pisau.

" Minako, kau tak apa-apa?"

" Ehehe…tidak apa-apa. Luka segini mah sudah biasa," kata Minako. Shinjiro pun melihat telunjuk Minako.

" Bentar." Shinjiro mengambil plester dari kantongnya. " Sini." Kemudian, Shinjiro membalut luka di telunjuk Minako dengan plester tadi.

" Hehehe…maaf ya aku ceroboh," kata Minako sambil tertawa kecil.

" Tak apa-apa. Ayo, lanjut masaknya." Akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan kembali memasak.

Setelah masakan yang mereka buat hampir jadi beberapa saat kemudian…

" Minako, tolong siapkan peralatan makan di meja. Masalah makanannya, biar aku saja yang selesaikan," kata Shinjiro.

" Baik." Minako langsung mengambil beberapa peralatan makan dan langsung menatanya di meja. Saat sedang menata sumpit dkk, Koromaru menghampiri Minako.

" Guk! Guk!"

" Tenang, Koromaru. Kau juga dapat bagian kok." Katanya. Setelah selesai menata piring, menaruh nasi di mangkok sebagainya, barulah Shinjiro datang membawa panci berisi masakan yang mereka buat tadi.

" Koromaru minggir dong," kata Shinjiro kepada Koromaru yang menghalangi jalan. Dan Koromaru melompat-lompat ke arah panci. Demi keselamatan dan menghindari adanya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, akhirnya dengan pelan tapi pasti Shinjiro menaruh panci tersebut di tengah-tengah meja dan memastikan panci yang panas tersebut jauh dari jangkauan Koromaru. Setelah itu, Shinjiro duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat.

" Whew…selesai juga akhirnya," kata Shinjiro sambil menyeka keringatnya.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya." Minako duduk di sebelah Shinjiro.

" Yup. Baiklah, daripada keburu dingin, mending kita makan sekarang." Shinjiro mengambil sumpitnya. " Itadakimasu~"

" Itadakimasu~!" Dan mereka, akhirnya makan diiringi berbagai obrolan ringan serta canda tawa. Mereka juga saling suap-suapan. Sungguh malam minggu di musim gugur yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah makan dan membereskan semua peralatan, mereka berdua duduk-duduk di halaman belakang sambil menikmati udara musim gugur yang dingin.

" Huaah, kenyangnya~" kata Minako, sambil bersandar di pundak Shinjiro.

" Sekarang kau sudah mengerti bagaimana cara memasak 'kan?" Shinjiro menoleh ke arah Minako. " Jadi, seandainya anak emo itu sedang tidak ada dirumah, kau bisa memasak sendiri."

" Hehehe iya." Minako tertawa. " Terima kasih sudah mengajariku, Shinji-kun." Minako tersenyum sambil mengelus Koromaru yang tidur di pangkuannya.

" Eeh… sama-sama." Shinjiro tersenyum sambil blushing. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada pipi Minako sebelah kiri. " Ada sesuatu di pipi sebelah kiri."

" Eh? Apa?" Minako kaget, ternyata ada sisa kuah yang masih tersisa di sana. Shinjiro langsung mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap mulutnya. " Nah, beres."

" Ehehe…" Wajah Minako memerah. " Ehem…Shinjiro."

" Hm?"

" Saat memasak tadi, aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu," kata Minako. " Tadi kau terlihat begitu ceria. Tidak seperti saat bersama yang lainnya, cuek dan dingin."

Shinjiro memalingkan wajahnya. " Benarkah?"

" Yap! Apakah itu sifatmu yang sebenarnya?" Shinjiro langsung memasang wajah heran mendengar kekasihnya bilang begitu. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

" Hayo~"

" Euh…bagaimana ya? Well…bisa dibilang seperti itu…yeah…" jawab cowok berkupluk itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua disana.

Saat Minako dan Shinjiro menghabiskan waktu berdua di halaman belakang, Minato akhirnya pulang. Saat buka pintu…

" TADAIMAA~!" Teriak Minato. Tak ada jawaban. Lalu ia melihat ada mantel milik Shinjiro yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Minato berpikir sejenak.

" Mantel Shinjiro? Tunggu dulu… jangan-jangan…" Minato langsung nyengir setan. " Ooh…jadi begitu. Oke-oke…" Minato langsung ngacir ke halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang, Minako dan Shinjiro masih mengobrol dan tertawa. Tiba-tiba, Minato datang dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang.

" Ooh, jadi gitu ya," kata Minato. Keduanya kaget dan menghadap ke arah Minato.

" N-Nii-chan, okaeri." Minako memberi salam kepada kakaknya.

" Ehem…Hai bocah emo." Shinjiro berusaha jaim.

" Jadi, kenapa situ tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak mau diganggu malmingan berdua ya?" kata Minato sambil nyengir setan.

" B-Bukan, Minato-kun. Baterai HP-ku habis dan lupa di-_charge_ . Sungguh," kata Shinjiro.

" Hm…oke-oke." Minato memegang kepalanya. " Oh ya, kulihat di dapur ada panci dan sepertinya berisi makanan. Siapa yang membuatnya?"

" Yaah…itu kami yang membuatnya," kata Minako.

" Kau? Masak? Apa tidak salah?" tanya Minato.

" Jangan anggap remeh. Aku dibantu Shinji-kun tadi." Minako menunjuk ke arah Shinjiro. Sementara Shinjiro hanya membuang muka sambil blushing.

" Hmmm…kalo Shinji sih tidak heran," kata Minato. " Mungkin sebaiknya aku coba dulu." Akhirnya Minato mencoba masakan yang mereka buat. " Wah, enak!" Kata Minato. Keduanya tersipu malu.

" Hehe siapa dulu yang masak," kata Minako. Shinjiro hanya tersenyum. Dan ketiganya pun mengobrol sampai larut malam.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Minako mengantar Shinjiro ke gerbang. Saat sampai di depan gerbang…

" Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku dan mengajariku memasak hari ini," kata Minako.

" Well uh…yeah. Sama-sama," kata Shinjiro sambil melihat ke samping.

" Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba, Shinjiro memeluknya. Wajah Minako langsung memerah.

" Aku pulang dulu ya…sampai bertemu besok," katanya pelan.

" Hm…" jawab Minako. Disaat seperti itu…

" Ehem ehem…" Minato berdeham di depan pintu. Kedua melepaskan pelukan dan melihat ke arah Minato. " Ada yang punya permen? Tenggorokan gatel nih." Keduanya langsung menjauh.

" Well…aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai besok ya." Shinjiro langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki mengarah jalan pulang.

" Dah Shinji~" Minato melambaikan tangannya. Saat Shinjiro sudah jauh, dia melihat adiknya menutup pintu pagar.

" Apa Nii-chan liat-liat?" Minako men-_deathglare _kakak laki-lakinya itu.

" Enggak kok…" kata Minato. " Jadi, apa yang kami bicarakan tadi itu…benar ya?"

" Kami? Tunggu…jangan-jangan Nii-chan dan yang lain…"

" Hahahaha. Well, kami membahas mengenai kau dan Shinjiro. Ternyata…kalian berdua itu cocok ya? Ayolah, fakta sudah berbicara."

" E-Eh itu…NII-CHAAAAAN!" Minako langsung mengejar kakaknya yang sudah lari ke dalam rumah dengan wajah supermerah.

**The End~**

**kritik, saran dan flame di terima dengan tangan terbuka :3 **

**-anaktarbak-**


End file.
